Banned
Banned Spells Blood Money cannot be used. Alter Summoned Monster cannot be used. Altered Spells Spells Using Specific Mental Ability Scores * Spells that call out a specific Mental score to be used (Telekinesis - Intelligence, for example) instead use the mental score of the class of the caster. So, Sorcerers use Charisma for telekinesis, and oracles use Charisma when casting cleric spells. Simulacrum * This spell can only create one simulacrum at a time. Creating further simulacrums results in the first being destroyed, along with the rest until only one remains. Altered Classes Barbarian * Temporary HP granted by rage is lost first when raging, rather than being lost last, and does not regenerate until you end your current rage. Starting a new rage within 1 minute does not regenerate these hitpoints. This means you will not suddenly 'lose' 20 HP upon going unconscious and die as per normal barbarians. * You select from the Unchained Barbarian Rage Powers, rather than the normal ones. Bloodrager * Temporary HP granted by bloodrage is lost first when raging, rather than being lost last, and does not regenerate until you end your current rage. Starting a new rage within 1 minute does not regenerate these hitpoints. This means you will not suddenly 'lose' 20 HP upon going unconscious and die as per normal bloodragers. * If you take the Primalist archetype, you select from the Unchained Barbarian Rage Powers. Drake Companion Archetypes (Any) * Drakes suck in the normal game. If you get a drake companion from an archetype, use these rules for them instead to make them slightly better. Fighter * Base fighter may not be taken. Instead, you take Unchained Fighter. * Unchained Fighter's rules are found here Kineticist * No restriction on various Kineticist Archetypes and Infusion Wild Talents that say that these talents don't add additional damage to blasts. E.g. Draining, Flurry of Blasts, Kinetic Blade, Elemental Annihilator. Monk * Water Dancer Archetype ** Nereid’s Grace replaces the Wisdom bonus to AC that monks get. * Zen Archer Archetype ** This archetype may be taken by replacing Style Strikes in place of Maneuver Training for the relevant feature. Gray Paladin (Archetype) * Replace Weakened Grace text with the following ** A gray paladin's looser code has weakened her connection to the Gods. They may only select 1 saving throw to apply their Charisma to. Once this choice is made it cannot be changed. Additionally, a Gray Paladin is not immune to fear, charms, or compulsions, but they do gain a +4 bonus against these effects at the appropriate levels. Ranger (Unchained) * Instead of normal Ranger, use the following rules. ** Favored Enemy: Instead of deciding on a Favored Enemy to receive a +2 against and then later picking two more +2's at varying levels, at each level you would get a Favored Enemy you receive 3 +1 bonuses. Distribute these +1 bonuses how you see fit between enemy types. ** Favored Terrain: Same as above. ** Hunter's Bond: Text now reads "At 4th level, a ranger forms a bond with his hunting companions. This bond can take one of two forms. Once the form is chosen, it cannot be changed. The first is a bond to his companions. This bond allows him to spend a move action to grant his favored enemy bonus against a single target of the appropriate type to all allies who can see or hear him whilst in one of the ranger's favored terrains. This bonus is halved if the ranger and his allies are not within his favored terrain (minimum +1.) This bonus lasts for a number of rounds equal to the ranger’s Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). This bonus does not stack with any favored enemy bonuses possessed by his allies; they use whichever bonus is higher. ** The second option is to form a close bond with an animal companion. A ranger who selects an animal companion can choose from the following list: badger, bird, camel, cat (small), dire rat, dog, horse, pony, snake (viper or constrictor), or wolf. If the campaign takes place wholly or partly in an aquatic environment, the ranger may choose a shark instead. This animal is a loyal companion that accompanies the ranger on his adventures as appropriate for its kind. A ranger’s animal companion shares his favored enemy and favored terrain bonuses. This ability functions like the druid animal companion ability (which is part of the Nature Bond class feature.) A ranger treats his level as his effective druid level for his animal companion." ** Drake Warden Archetype: *** Text changed to read "his effective charge's level is equal to his ranger level." Witch * Scarred Witch Doctor Archetype: ** Replace Fierce Intelligence with Strength From Pain *** Strength From Pain: A scarred witch doctor uses Constitution instead of Intelligence when determining the highest level of spells she can cast, her spell save DCs, number of spells known at 1st level, and any effects of her hexes normally effected by her Intelligence. Altered Feats Class Stacking Feats (Global) * Any feats that call out allowing you to stack levels in two different classes for the purposes of X only do so in the event that you have multiclassed into both classes on either your main or gestalt side. They still provide any other benefits. See Ripple in Still Water below for an example. Boon Companion * Text now reads: "The abilities of your animal companion or familiar are calculated as though your class were 4 levels higher, to a maximum effective druid level equal to your character level. If your companion currently functions at your character level, this feat instead grants them a permanent +2 inherent bonus to two ability scores of your choice. You cannot stack these increases; they must be applied to two different ability scores. If you have more than one animal companion or familiar, choose one to receive this benefit. If you dismiss or lose an animal companion or familiar that has received this benefit, you can apply this feat to the replacement creature." Boon Drake * Text now reads: "The abilities of your drake companion are calculated as though your class were 4 levels higher, to a maximum effective druid level equal to your character level. If your companion currently functions at your character level, this feat instead grants them a permanent +2 inherent bonus to two ability scores of your choice. You cannot stack these increases; they must be applied to two different ability scores. If you have more than one drake companion, choose one to receive this benefit. If you dismiss or lose a drake companion that has received this benefit, you can apply this feat to the replacement creature." Eschew Materials * Now covers 100 GP of materials or less. Gunsmithing * You cannot sell anything you craft from this feat. ** This is entirely because you could circumvent the intended GP earning limit early on by constantly making kegs of black powder and then selling them. Stunning Fist * If you have levels in Monk and acquire this feat, you must multiclass in the track containing your Monk class to take advantage of the "4 levels in non-monk classes add 1 Stunning Fist" note. Your gestalt class(es) do not count. Leadership * Cohorts use special rules, as follows: ** 15 point buy ** Heroic NPC WBL ** They cannot use Hero points * Followers can only assist in building businesses as per the new downtime rules. * Special Power: Automatically granted. You're a PC. * Great Renown: Granted once you've achieved level 10. * Fairness and Generosity: Spend 5 days in downtime donating 300 GP per day (1,500 GP total) to charities, the poor, and the like. Should you ever commit an Evil act, you lose this modifier and gain the Aloofness penalty. Ripple in Still Water * The first benefit of this feat only applies if you multiclass both a class with the Ki Pool feature and a class with the Kinetic Blast feature in the same track, main or gestalt. You cannot, for example, main Monk and gestalt Kineticist to gain this benefit. The benefit of not provoking functions the same as listed in the feat. Penetrating Strike * Text now reads: "Your attacks made with weapons selected with Weapon Focus ignore up to 5 points of damage reduction." Iaijutsu Expert (3rd Party) * Text now reads: "You may select up to three Iaijutsu Techniques. The DCs for these Techniques go up by 1 each when you use them." Banned Feats Legendary Gunslinger (3rd Party) * Guns out of the Grave cannot be taken. Legendary Shifter (3rd Party) * Animal Spirit cannot be taken. Legendary Samurai (3rd Party) * Scholarly Samurai cannot be taken. Deadly Agility * Take the Agile enchantment. Hellcat Stealth Banned Archetypes Legendary Gunslinger (3rd Party) * Technological Shootist cannot be taken. Altered Items Celestial Plate Armor This item may be purchased and crafted, however it still counts as Heavy armor (You need Armor Proficiency: Heavy to wear it effectively). It still counts as Medium for class features, as if it were a set of Mithral Full Plate. Vest of Stable Mutations This item removes the penalties from both Mutagen and Cognatogen. Masterwork Tools These are the specific Masterwork tools you can buy. * Machete (Tool) - Designed more for utility than use as a weapon, this item grants a +2 Circumstance bonus to Survival in Jungle and Forest terrain. * Star Chart (Tool) - A competent mapping of the skies above, using this map lets you decipher where you are. It grants you a +2 Circumstance bonus to Survival in desert terrain. * Insect Repellent (Tool) - Useful for keeping irritating bugs away. This item grants a +2 Circumstance bonus to Survival in marshes/swamps. * Binoculars (Tool) - Useful for getting your bearings at high altitude. This item grants a +2 Circumstance bonus to Survival in Mountains/Hills. Banned Items Butchering Axe This item cannot be used, bought, created, or otherwise. It doesn't exist and never will! Altered Races Kitsune * Keen Kitsune (Alternate Racial Trait): Add the following benefits to the trait - "A keen kitsune uses their Intelligence to modify the DC for Kitsune Magic, as well as for the purposes of Magical Tail." * The following 3rd party alternate racial traits are approved ** Kitsune Chakra (Su) ** Fey Sorcery * You may choose to be Firekin, Voidkin, Windkin, or just a normal Kitsune. Aasimar/Tiefling * On the Variant Abilities table, you must roll for what abilities you receive. * If you roll and get a stat boost, it replaces the original mental/physical stat boost you received from your heritage. * You may choose your heritage and cosmetic features freely. Kobold * The old stat array (-4 STR, -2 CON, +2 DEX) has been removed * Kobolds now gain -2 STR, +2 INT, +2 CHA instead. Banned Player Actions Capital * Capital (of any kind) may not be sold for GP. Don't even try. Category:Rules